


Dating

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Dís was getting ready for tonight, meaning that she was dressing up, putting some make-up on, doing her hair..." - Dís has a new partner and while she is getting ready for date-night, she contemplates her life.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I'm really into the Dís/Bilbo ship right now, of course with a dash of Thorin...  
> Enjoy!

Late Saturday afternoon.

Dís was getting ready for tonight, meaning that she was dressing up, putting some make-up on, doing her hair.

She had cooked an early dinner for her family, for her big brother and her two young sons, spaghetti Bolognese, their favourite, without eating anything herself since her date had invited her to some fancy restaurant, then she had grabbed a bottle of dry white wine for herself after having a shower, before slipping into her little black dress, putting on some foundation, midnight-black khol and mascara as well as cherry pink lipstick, accentuating her high cheekbones with some blusher, then trying to tame her wild mane of unruly, black-brown, slightly curled hair.

She looked drop-dead gorgeous, at least in her opinion. And in her opinion, she also needed to, since the man she was currently dating was the best that could ever have happened to her, a high school teacher, plain and respectable, nothing like her previous lovers, who had abused her physically and emotionally, who were not stable, who could barely provide for themselves, by no means being able to provide for her and her beautiful kids.

She was so fucked up and yet this prim and proper young man was interested in her, despite him being at least five years younger than her, despite him being a head shorter than her.

When she had been sixteen and her brother had been nineteen, they had been discovered by some model agency in some club since they had obviously made such a nice pair, looking like twins with their light, blue-grey eyes. dark, unruly hair and aristocratic noses, always being booked for the same jobs, sometimes not so reputable ones (like the one for some kinky erotic magazine), but what else were they supposed to do?

They had just lost a mother and a brother and their father was descending into madness.

Luckily for her, he didn't kill himself until she was finally of age, so she had never been in foster care, always living with and relying on her big brother, her world, her everything - aside from her babies.

Sometimes, Dís found it hilarious that she had never gotten pregnant when still being considered young, despite her not always taking her birth control seriously back then and regularly being taken advantage of by several greasy looking, so-called photographers, like her brother had been as well.

No, she had already been in her late twenties when her very abusive boyfriend at that time, a renowned businessman, had gotten her pregnant, demanding that she should abort as soon as he had found out since he had been married and his wife should not know.

For her, this pregnancy had been a blessing.

Due to her modelling, she hadn't eaten properly in her youth in order to stay slim and looking under-aged (since she was asked to by her agency), and this had effected her monthly cycle; a gynaecologist had even told her once that she might never become a mother.

However, there she had been then, twenty-eight years old, working as a waitress since her modelling career hadn't been that successful in the end, and this bastard she had thought being in love with, had been beating the shit out of her while she was only trying to protect her belly and the precious life growing there.

At some point, he had gotten tired, leaving her there on the floor of the hotel room where they had met, until she had gotten herself together enough to call her big brother.

Thorin had been awesome, as always, driving her to the hospital where she could see her baby (a fourteen-week old fetus, unharmed, thank God) on the sonogram. She had immediately fallen in love with him, her first-born, her golden lion, Fíli, and Thorin had too.

That bastard, however, had gotten what he had deserved, being mugged and stabbed in a dark alleyway a few days later...

After Fíli's birth, Dís had met someone else.

The guy had been kind and sensitive and funny, an aspiring poet who needed her like the air to breathe, yet he had also been addicted to heroine, which finally had killed him.

So, Dís had found herself pregnant and lonely again (this time with her little wolf, Kíli), already being a single working mum (still as a waitress) of a one-year-old, and her brother had taken her and her kid in.

For Thorin, life had not been kind either, working twelve-hour-shifts in a local hard-ware store since he had also no longer been that demanded as a model.

But they had managed somehow and their boys, Fíli and Kíli, had turned into amazing twelve- and ten-year-olds, and here she was, at the age of forty, no longer a waitress but a part-time shop assistant in the hard-ware store where her brother was now the manager, while getting a degree in psychology via a correspondence course, dating again.

"So, how do I look?" she asked her brother after stepping into the kitchen where he was currently doing the washing-up while Fíli was drying the dishes, pots and cutlery and Kíli was putting them back into the cupboards, spinning around.

"Gorgeous, as always," Thorin answered, beckoning her over to him, kissing her cheek.

The disgusted noises her babies made, brought a grin to her face.

"Oh, you don't like kisses? Well, that's a shame, since I have intended to kiss both of you before I leave!" she announced and her sons made scandalized noises while she was trying to embrace them.

Exactly at this moment, the doorbell rang.

For a moment, Dís exchanged a look with her brother.

"Since you say that I look gorgeous, I think I can answer the door," she explained, turning on her five-inch heel.

"Wait! I'm coming with you - I'd like to meet your new beau," Thorin said, wiping his hands dry on a dish cloth.

Dís just rolled her eyes but headed straight for the door, opening it.

Her date was standing there, looking very pristine in his ochre-coloured slacks, his white button-down shirt, the green vest and the wine-red suit coat, a colourful floral bouquet in his hands.

Thorin looked at him suspiciously, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"So, this is the teacher..." he said and Dís suddenly felt like the teenager again she once had been and she could see Bilbo visibly gulping while being inspected by her older brother...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
